


Unapologetic

by ShadowRealmGhoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coffee, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hair-pulling, Manga Spoilers, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, ghoul reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRealmGhoul/pseuds/ShadowRealmGhoul
Summary: What happens when a ghoul and CCG investigator want to be human for e evening? Smut ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this more for myself than anybody else. But I noticed that Arima smut is virtually non-existent so I thought why not post it. Hopefully you guys like it. Title taken from the Halestorm song.

"Hey, Y/N." Touka whispers, empty coffee cups in her hands. 

"What?" You whisper, turning around to look at her properly. Her eyes are wide. 

"He's here." She says, gesturing to the man with the attaché case. He's seated himself by one of the large windows. His trenchcoat draped over the back of his seat. 

You turn to look at Touka, "What is he doing here?" You ask. 

"Who's here?" Kaneki says, coming out of the back room.

"Ssh!" Touka hisses. Causing the black haired boy to blush. 

"Sorry." He mumbles, scratching the back of his head. "Who is here?" He asks again, whispering this time. Walking over to the both of you.

"The CCG's best investigator." Touka says, gesturing to the man again.

"Who is he?" Kaneki asks, his eyes widening. 

"Arima." You answer, staring at the white haired male, "Kishou Arima, the CCG's shinigami."

"Oh, erm. Who is going to serve him?" Kaneki asks, taking a step back. 

You sigh, pulling your notepad out of your apron pocket. "I'll do it." You walk round the counter your heart beating erratically in your chest. You were positive people could hear it. You tapped Arima lightly on the shoulder, plastering a smile on your face, "Excuse me may I get you anything, sir?" You ask, your heart rate increasing. You hope he doesn't recognise you.

"Yes, a cup of coffee. Please." He said not taking his eyes off the window.

You wrote it down, "anything else?" You ask. 

He turns to face you, his eyes analysing your features, he smiles softly. "No, thank you." 

You nod, smiling back at him, your heart rate slowing down. "I'll be right back." He did recognise you and strangely he looked happy to see you. You walk away smiling to yourself.

You hand Touka the slip of paper, resting your elbows on the counter. Her eyes are wide as she stares at you, "What is it with you and Arima, did he just smile at you? Do you guys have his tory or something?"   
She asks, pouring the coffee out. 

"I'm sure he was just being friendly." You say, smirking to yourself. 

"Yeah right, something is going on." Touka says, handing you two cups of coffee. 

You stare at her, confused. "Touka why are they two cups?" You ask. 

"One is for you, go on your break." She says, gesturing to the empty seat at Arima's table. 

"I don't want to go on my break and I'm not sitting over there." You say putting one of the cups down on the counter. 

You walk back over to Arima, "Your coffee." You say, setting the cup down in front of him. 

"Y/N, you left your coffee." Touka says, pushing you toward the empty chair. She turns to Arima, "You don't mind if she sits here do you? She needs a break." She asks. 

"No not at all." He pushes the seat out with his foot. 

Touka smiles, walking back towards the counter, you glare at her. Oh you could slap her. She was up to something.

"I'm sorry I can go sit somewhere else." You say, blush creeping it's way up your  cheeks. 

"It's fine, Y/N. I don't mind your company." He replies, taking a sip from his coffee cup. "How has my favourite ghoul been?" He says. 

You pale, "Can you keep your voice down? Also I didn't think a man like you would like a ghoul." You smirk at him. 

"I don't normally trust your kind but you caught me off guard. What you said that night still plays on my mind." He says leaning toward you. You stare into his gray eyes, unaware that you had moved your body forward.

He flicks your nose, "Get any closer to me and people will start talking." He says.

You blush, moving backwards a few inches. "What do you mean by caught you off guard?" You ask.

"Well, you said that you didn't ask to be a monster. That nobody had ever apologised to you for bringing you into the world knowing what you were going to be. You cried, saying that you were born in this world to take from it. It made me think of my existence." He took another sip from his coffee cup. His eyes never leaving your face.

"Your existence?" You frown.

"I heard what you called me, shinigami wasn't it?" He asks. You nod. 

"A god of death, tell me Y/N. What do gods of death do?" He asks, leaning closer to you again, his eyes scanning your face. 

"They take human lives to lengthen their own." You reply, you suddenly feel guilty. You didn't mean it in that sense. You reach out, tilting Arima's face back towards your own. "I didn't mean it li-"

Arima cuts you off, "You're right, in a way both of us are Shinigami's we take lives to keep ourselves alive." 

Your hand drops from his face, "You didn't ask to be a monster either." You mutter, a lump rising in your throat . You had never imagined that someone like Arima would hate himself too. You swallow harshly, you don't want to look at him. 

"Y/N, look at me." He says, shifting in his seat. You stare at the dark brown liquid in your cup.

"I said look at me, Y/N." He says.

You look up at him, "What?" 

"Repeat what you just said." He demands. 

You stare at your now empty coffee cup, "You didn't ask to be a monster either. We didn't get a choice Arima. Do you not think if we had we would have chosen differently? I'd love to be human, even if it was for one fucking day." You say, rising from your seat. You reach for Arima's empty coffee cup. He grabs your wrist, pulling you towards him.

"What time is your shift over?" He asks, his breath warm against the side of your face.

"In half an hour, why?" You ask your face heating up. You just know that Touka is watching your every move.

"I was just curious, I'll have another cup of coffee please." He says letting go of your wrist. You nod, walking back over to the counter.

"What the hell was that about?" Touka asks, taking the cups from you.

"Nothing." You mumble, brewing another pot of coffee. 

"Really I've just witnessed Arima lean towards you, flick your nose, let you touch his face and then grab your wrist.  You sure it's nothing because if that's nothing I'd love to see something." Nishiki says, standing behind you. "In fact I bet he's going to leave when you do."

"Yeah well nobody asked you did they Nishiki? So butt out." You snap, pouring another cup of coffee out for Arima. 

You walk back over to Arima, handing him the cup of coffee. "You look stressed." He says, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

"Try working here." You snap, "I'm sorry, it's not your fault."

"Actually it is, I spoke to you." 

"Well damn you." You say, smiling. 

He laughs lightly. 

You turn on your heel, walking over to empty tables to collect the empty cups. You can feel Touka and Nishiki's eyes on you as you walk around. You understand their interest, what was a ghoul doing talking to a CCG investigator like they were friends. More importantly did Arima know what you were. If he did surely that meant that he knew what everybody else who worked here was too. You handed the empty cups to Kaneki, he smiled warmly at you. "Is everything okay?" He asked, clearly worried about you. 

"Yeah I'm fine just wish people would stop sticking their noses in. Why can't more people be like you." You say, resting your head on his shoulder. 

He laughs, patting your back gently, "I don't think being like me is a good thing. I'm weird."

It was your turn to laugh, "Kaneki, we're all mad here." You laugh quoting Alice and wonderland.

"Hey isn't that the Cheshire cat?" He says,  smiling at you.

"It is." You say, walking back over to Touka. "I'll lend you my copy sometime."

"What is going on with you and Arima?" She whispers. 

"Nothing, we just get along that's all there is to it." You say, it's not a lie either. You just had this natural chemistry. You would be lying if you said you didn't want it to be something else. You did, a part of you wanted him. You would never tell her that though. 

"So are you friends or what?" She asked, staring at the snowy haired male. 

"Something like that." You reply, staring at the clock. Only 10 minutes left of your shift. You were working the late shift tonight. You and Nishiki would leave Touka, Kaneki and Irimi to close up in two hours time. 

"Hey, Y/N, Nishiki. Why don't you two get off? You came in earlier today." Touka yelled, eyeing you and Arima closely. 

Arima stood then shrugging his coat on, his attaché case gripped firmly in his right hand. He dropped the money for his coffee on the table, nodding to you as he left.

Touka raised her eyebrow at you, "You going too, Y/N." She asked. 

You nodded at her, untying your apron, "Thanks Touka." You say, just going to grab your coat. 

"Here I got your coat for you." Nishiki says, handing you your coat. 

"Thanks, Nishiki." You say, putting it on.

Nishiki holds the door open for you, as you leave. 

"See you tomorrow, Y/N." Nishiki says, winking at you. You see him pause half way down the street but you don't say anything.

You sigh walking toward your house. 

You feel a hand on your arm, your back colliding with the wall.  You gasp, lips pressing themselves against yours. You recognise the scent, no no other human smells this way. You push yourself against the body in front of you. Standing on your tip toes. You kiss back. Your arms pinned to your sides. You part your lips, his tongue entering your mouth. You moan into his mouth. He pulls away suddenly, your cheeks, pink. Your breaths ragged. 

"What was that for?" You ask, looking up at the white haired male, towering over you.

He cupped the side of your face in his hand. His face inches from yours. "About what you said earlier. I know what you mean." 

You lean forward, brushing the tip of your nose against his, "What part?" You ask,  your heart beat pounding in your ears.

"About wanting to be a human, even for a day." He replies, brushing his lips against yours. 

"Arima what are you saying?" You ask, lacing your fingers with his free hand. 

"How about a compromise. We can never be human no matter how much we want it. But what if we can act human just for a night?" He says, his forehead against yours. 

"Human for the night." you say, smiling softly. "Okay, what do you suggest we do?" You ask. 

"The most human thing that both of us can..." He replies, his hand sliding around your back. 

Your face heats up again, "My place or yours?" You whisper against his lips. 

"Yours." He replies, kissing you again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut. This chapter contains some Tokyo Ghoul :re spoilers. Read at you own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is the second upload because it added two if the same paragraph again. I apologise.

You fumble for your keys, Arima's arm around your waist, you weren't sure why you were doing this. Yes you liked him but it wasn't right. Ghoul and investigators would be ashamed of you both if they ever found out.

You turned the key in the lock, the door popping open. You turned to Arima, pulling him through the door. He laughed,  setting his attaché case down in the hallway. You kicked off your shoes, hanging your coat on the hook, Arima did the same, his suit jacket draped over your coat.

You kissed him again, "I'm just going to get changed, you said to him." 

"Into what?" He asked, a slight frown appearing.

You wink at him, blushing softly. 

"Oh, Y/N you don't have to make an effort it's-" You cut him off, your mouth pressed against his. 

"You want to be human for the night, right? Well I'm pretty sure human couples get sexy and smelling like coffee and sweat and dressed in a waitress uniform isn't that sexy. Also, it's one night I'd like you to remember it." You say, walking towards your bedroom. 

Arima stared after you, he would have to tell you what he meant by being human for the night. He was sure that you had taken his request as he didn't want to be an investigator for the night. It was more than that. He found you alluring, strangely so. 

He heard you curse followed by something clattering. He shook his head. What on earth were you doing? He stood up from the couch walking over to your bedroom door. He was just about to knock when the door opened. 

"Oh hey." You say, looking up at Arima. He just stares at you. 

You smirk to yourself, his hands grip your waist as he pushed you into your bedroom. "This is a lot of effort." He says, his fingers gliding over the soft fabric of your night dress. It was a short (f/c) lace dress, he could see your matching underwear underneath it. He pulled you towards him, creasing the fabric. He kissed you again, pushing you backwards, your legs hit the edge of the bed and the pair of you fell onto it, his lower lip in between your teeth. His hand traveled upwards, his fingers losing themselves in you (h/c) hair. 

He rolled onto his back, you were now straddling him. His hands travelling down to your hips, down along your thighs, his fingertips nudging the fabric up, revealing your (f/c) panties. He pulled away from you, sitting you up. He removed your hands from his neck, gripping your wrists tightly. Your face was flushed, your lips swollen. 

"Can we be serious right now?" He asks, his eyebrows creased in worry. 

"What's wrong?" You ask, leaning away from him slightly.

"Can I tell you something? Not many people know this but I feel like you should know." He says, letting go of your wrists.

"Okay, continue." You say, letting your hands fall to your thighs. 

"When I said I wanted to be human there is another reason I asked. It's not that I don't want to be an investigator, it's that I'm not human. Not entirely. I'm half human." He looks at you, his hands resting inches from yours. 

"What do you mean by that? Half human how can you be half? You're not a one eyed ghoul I know that much." You frown getting up from the bed. 

Arima follows your movements, his gaze never leaving you. "I'm a human ghoul hybrid, I can't manifest a kagune or kakugan and I can eat human food. But I have ghoul agility to a degree." 

"So you're an experiment, a test tube ghoul?" You ask. 

Arima looked down, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, "A failed experiment yes." 

He didn't know how you would respond, but the response he got surprised him. He felt your body against his side. Your lips against his jaw. 

"I don't care. Okay so, the human bit makes more sense now, but it doesn't change anything. My view of you hasn't  changed, Arima, it never will. I still want to be human with you." You reply, running your fingers through his hair. 

Arima stares at you, you treated it as if it was nothing. He was grateful that you hadn't made a big deal of it. It made it easier. 

"Thank you." He said, pulling you back onto his lap. You smiled, wrapping your hands around His tie, pulling his chest into your own.

You felt Arima's hands slide beneath your night dress, his fingertips ghosting over your panties. 

You moaned softly, pressing your mouth to his. You pulled him closer, his hands, pushing the dress further up. He wanted it off. You pushed let go of his tie, allowing him to pull the dress over your head, he dropped it by the bed. Your fumbled would his tie, disharding it along with his shirt. Rolled you back over onto your back is right hands travelling from your collarbone, over your left breast,  down across your stomach, stopping at the top of your panties, his fingers, slid over the top of the fabric. You groaned, as he began to rub you through the thin fabric. His thumb moving in slow circles. You bucked your hips into him. You whimpered. He stopped touching you, his hands struggling with his own belt buckle.

You knelt in front of him on the bed, brushing his hands out of the way. You unbuckled his belt for him, pushing his trousers and boxers down his pale thighs. He stopped you then, disgarding them by your night dress. You stayed on your knees. Arima stood by the bed his fingers working on the clasp of your bra. You felt the clasp open the straps sliding down your arms, it hit the floor.

You wrapped your hands around Arima's cock, moving your hand up and down his shaft, he groaned, his left hand, pulling your hair into a ponytail, you bent forward, taking him into your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down taking him as far into your mouth as you could. You swirled your tongue around the head. He moaned, his hands tightening in your hair, your fingers brushed over his abs as he slowly moved your head up and down. He pulled you off of him, pulling his head towards his mouth. Your body pressed against his. 

You were getting impatient, you wanted to feel his body on top of yours again, your hands travelled to his hair, tugging it lightly as you tilted your body backwards, pulling Arima towards the bed. His hands, roamed over your body, his hands dipping into your panties, he pulled them down your legs ridding you of your last piece of clothing. 

He looked at you, his nose brushing over yours. He dipped one of his fingers inside of you. You moaned as he added a second slowly pumping them in and out of you. You were so close to orgasm. 

"Arima I'm going to." You moaned into his neck. 

He kissed your collarbone, pulling his fingers out of you. You moaned in impatience.

"Kishou, Y/N. You don'have to call me Arima all the time." He murmured, his teeth grazing your jaw. 

"Okay, Kishou." You say, stroking your thumb across his jaw. You felt his cock at your entrance and you inhaled. 

"You sure you're okay with this?" He asked, pushing himself against you. 

"Yes..." You breathed, your hands tightening in his hair. 

He pushes himself into you, your body arching into his. You both groan, it's been a while for the both of you. 

Arima slid his hand beneath your thigh wrapping your legs around his waist. You moaned as he began to thrust into his lips crashing into yours. You moaned into his mouth, your hips moving against his. Your joy finally adjusted to Arima's size and the pinching feeling you had been experiencing was completely gone. Your fingers gliding through his hair, pulling him even closer. He grunted his pace quickening his hands had moved from your thighs and you were now caged in his arms. Arima moved his mouth against yours your tongues fighting against each other as Arima thrust himself inside of you. Each thrust sending more and more pleasure through your body. You pulled your hands away from his hair, gripping his forearms instead. You pulled your mouth away, his forehead resting against your own, he was breathing harshly. His movements rough and uncoordinated. You moaned again, he smirked down at you, pulling all the way out of you only to push himself all the way back in.

"Oh god, Kishou. Fuck." You groaned, the tightening feeling in your lower abdomen becoming unbearable. You bit down on your lower lip, trying to suppress your moans, Arima noticed and Removed your arms from his. He pushed two of his fingers in your mouth, parting your lips, his thrusts increasing in speed. He was close to coming too, you could tell by his movements. You stared up at him, eyes widening. 

"I like hearing your moans, Y/N." He said, removing his fingers from your mouth and dragging them down your cheek. Your face flushed, as his hands rested in against your neck. 

"Kishou I'm going to-" You panted, feeling your climax building. 

"Yeah, me too." He grunted, twirling a strand of your hair around his finger. 

You kissed his jaw, each thrust eliciting a whimper from you. You peppered kisses down his neck, your lips ghosting over his Adams apple. The light touch earned a moan from the snowy haired male and you smiled, brushing your lips over it again.  

"Do that again," he says his voice hoarse. You giggled, kissing his Adams apple. He moans loudly, his movements stalling he was so close. 

"Kishou, come with me." You beg. 

He mumbles against your neck,  your arms wrapping themselves around his neck. The knot in your stomach was screaming to be released and Arima's thrusts were getting sloppy. Arima thrust again, his body stalling as he came inside of you. You clenched around him. Your orgasm washing over you. 

You both moaned, a sheen of sweat covering your skin, glistening in the light. You wiggled your hips, riding out your orgasm. Arima kissed you lightly on the lips, pulling out of you. He unwrapped your legs from his waist, rolling onto his back. You rolled over too, your head resting on his chest, his heart hammering in his chest. Your legs tangling together with his. He wrapped his arm around your waist, as he tried to steady his breathing. 

"Was that human enough, Kishou?" You ask, running your nose along his jaw. 

"Yes, I'm not sorry either." He says, kissing your forehead. 

"Me neither, there's nothing we should apologise for." You reply, nestling into his chest. 

He watches your eyes flutter closed, smiling to himself. He takes his glasses off setting them on your bed side table. The CCG's shinigami, laid in bed with a ghoul. So it may be ironic and shameful. It would make other investigators lose respect for him but looking at the girl in his arms Arima didn't care. He was trying to think of a word to describe how he was feeling; Guilty? Satisfied? Shameful? Enjoyment? He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of you breathe. There was only one word that described this entire evening; unapologetic.

He smiled softly, allowing sleep to claim him. 

Unapologetic, that sounded right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Let me know what you think.


End file.
